Tynamo
|} Tynamo (Japanese: シビシラス Shibishirasu) is an Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 39, which evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Tynamo is a short, white, eel-like Pokémon with dark, oval eyes and a red, four-point star-shaped mouth. A wavy, yellow stripe runs along its body, which has a long fin membrane, giving it a tapered shape. Tynamo has an organ that generates electricity, which it discharges when in danger. A single Tynamo does not generate much power, so groups of Tynamo move in schools and create a more powerful shock. The Pokémon Company merchandise artwork and several TCG illustrations depict Tynamo swimming in or leaping out of bodies of water. In the anime Major appearances Elesa used a Tynamo in her Gym Battle against in Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, where she battled Ash's Pikachu but lost. Tynamo is Elesa's strongest Pokémon, and Elesa refers to Tynamo as her "Electric Queen". Minor appearances Tynamo made its debut in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. Tynamo made a brief cameo appearance in The Lonely Deino!. A Tynamo appeared in Crisis at Ferroseed Research!. Multiple Tynamo appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta! and Expedition to Onix Island!. A Tynamo appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , a young Hugh was given a Tynamo by his grandfather. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} , north of Fortree City, southeast of , south of , north of )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: The Electrifying Tynamo (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 401}} |area=Gold Plateau: Tricky Factory (All Areas), Dark Land: Royal Armory (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=603 |name2=Eelektrik |type1-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=604 |name3=Eelektross |type1-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * As of Generation VI, Tynamo and its are the only Pokémon with no weakness. * Because it can only learn Normal and Electric-type moves, the only way Tynamo can damage or is through . Origin Tynamo and its evolutionary relatives may be based on , s and possibly or s. The fact that it is Electric-type may be an allusion to . It also resembles , larval stage of the eel, or also a . The waving yellow mark running along its body combined with the physical appearance overall makes certain resemblance to '' , or even a or a . Tynamo may also be based on a , which would explain its Levitate Ability. Name origin Tynamo may be a combination of tiny or tyke (referring to its small size) and (referring to its Electric type). Shibishirasu may be a combination of 痺れ shibire (numbness) or しびれうなぎ shibireunagi (electric eel) and シラス shirasu ( ). In other languages or , plus }} |fr=Anchwatt|frmeaning=From and watt |es=Tynamo|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Zapplardin|demeaning=From , zap, , and Sardine |it=Tynamo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=저리어 Jeorieo|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=麻麻小魚 / 麻麻小鱼 Mámáxiǎoyú|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Тинамо Tinamo|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Zapplardin fr:Anchwatt it:Tynamo ja:シビシラス pl:Tynamo zh:麻麻小鱼